Toujours quand tu dors
by Leust16
Summary: Voilà, c'est juste une petite OS sur un Harry pas vraiment gai qui pense en regardant Dray dormir...


**Auteure: LouPotter**

Titre: Toujours quand tu dors...

Rating: K+

Paring: Draco/Harry

Warning: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir **

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling, plus bien sur cette fabuleuse chason de Mano Solo : _Toujours quand tu dors._

Note de l'auteuse: Bon un petite OS sur cette Chanson qui m'a inspirée... Disons juste que ce n'est pas très gai...

* * *

_Toujours quand tu dors..._

_Je me sens si seul ce soir,_

_Tu es la pourtant, dans mon lit, dans ma nuit,_

_Je f'rais mieux d'me coucher contre ton corps;_

_Au lieu d'rester là à fumer, encore et encore,_

_Mais tu sais, pour moi, y'a des choses simples qui n'le sont pas!_

Je suis assis dans l'encadrure de le fenêtre, je regarde les étoiles et la lune, cette immensité bleu foncée, c'est vraiment magnifique... Je regarde, admirant cette immensité qui me fait me sentir encore plus insinifiant que d'habitude, je me sens tout petit, impuissant et... si seul...

Je tourne la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce, c'est une jolie chambre, aux couleurs vert et or, dans le coin, un bureau, le plus ordonné que je n'ai jamais vu; face à moi, la porte, et à coté, un mirroir; au centre de la pièce trone un immense lit. Et toi, tu es là, endormi profondément comme chaque nuit. Tu sembles irréel, si beau allongé sur ce lit. Ta beau blanche ressort grâce aux rayons de lune qui se déposent sur ton corps à moitié nu. Tu as l'air d'un ange, mon ange... Et je devrais probablement venir me coucher à tes cotés, profiter de ta présence, mais je ne le ferais pas, je ne dors plus depuis un moment tu sais? Non, tu ne le sais pas, tu crois que je passe toutes la nuit endormi contre toi, alors que je ne fais qu'attendre que tu t'endorme pour pouvoir m'extirper de ton étreinte et venir m'asseoir à l'endroit ou je suis actuellement et allumer enfin une cigarette salvatrice. Je souris... Je repense à ta réaction quand tu as su que je fumais, tu étais hors de toi, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je faisais ça, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à répondre c'est que ça me détendait. Je me souviens, tu m'as regardé, tes yeux n'étaient plus que deux orages et tu as dit: " je me demande bien pourquoi tu as à ce point besoin de te détendre?". Je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai juste détourné la tête, mon visage s'était fermé. J'ai juste entendu un soupir de ta part, toute la colère était retombée pour laisser place à une trop grande déception. Oui, tu étais déçu que je garde toujours le silence, que je ne me confie jamais à toi, tu sais que je te cache quelque chose et ça te fais mal n'est ce pas? Mais je ne peux rien te dire, je ne veux pas te méler à tous ça tu comprend? Quand on se dispute à ce sujet, que tu n'arrive plus à contenir la colère et la déception, tu me dit toujours la même chose "C'est pourtant simple, si tu me faisais confiance tu devrais pouvoir tout me dire!", et à chaque fois je baisse les yeux et je murmure, sans que tu ne l'ai jamais entendu: "Mais tu sais, pour moi, y'a des choses simples qui n'le sont pas..."

_Et c'est toujours quand tu dors,_

_Que j'ai envie de te parler,_

_C'est toujours quand tu dors _

_Que moi j'dors pas!_

Tu sais quoi Dray, ce soir, ce soir si tu étais éveillé je pourrais tout te dire. Lorsque la nuit me submerge de cette façon, je crois que je pourrais tout révèler de cette foutue prophétie qui me gache la vie, qui m'empêche de profiter de ma jeunesse! Mais tu es endormi, et j'en suis heureux, car de cette façon, je te laisse ta dernière parcelle d'innocence, celle qui croit encore qu'il est possible à un enfant de choisir son destin, celle qui pense qu'un homme ne doit se battre que parce qu'il l'a choisit... Et je continue de ressasser, ravalant indéfiniment mes larmes, supportant le poids du monde sorcier sur mes épaules avec plus aucun espoir d'en réchapper... Tu sais, j'aimerai vaiment pouvoir tout te dire, je voudrais qu'on partage ce secret à deux, qu'on affronte les épreuves ensemble, mais je ne peux me résoudre à t'infliger ça... Aucun garçon de mon âge ne devrais supporter ce que j'endure, je t'aime trop pour te laisser t'imiscer dans cette sombre partie de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu combattes à mes cotés car je ne serais pas totalement efficace si je m'inquiète pour toi, en plus je ne peux pas devenir un assassin si tu me regardes Draco, je crois que si je survis, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dasn un mirroir, mais rien qu'en sachant que si je réussit tu pourras vivre dans un monde en paix, je me résigne. Mais si tu es la, jamais je ne pourrais mettre fin à la vie d'un homme... Pour toutes ces raisons, je sais que je fais mieux de me taire et puis surtout, comment te dire...

_Comme un lamentin qui s'lamente,_

_J'ai la mort aux trousse qui me fout les fois,_

_Qui me hante, qui me tente, qui me vante son antre._

_Et comattant immobile, j'écoute bouillir mon sang, ma bile,_

_Et battre à mes tempes, le décompte du temps!_

Comment te dire la peur? Comment te raconter cette prophétie, comment t'expliquer mes sentiments? Je sais que je m'appitoie trop sur mon sort et je ne veux pas que tu vois ce Harry, je ne veux pas que tu vois ce garçon qui a peur... Tu sais, les nuits comme celles-ci, j'ai l'impression que tous mon corps vit un peu plus fort, je crois entendre mon coeur battre et mon sang couler dans mes veines. J'entend le rythme de mes organes qui faiblissent au fur et à mesure que la mort approche... J'ai l'impression que devant cette menace, ils se mettent à chuchoter pour ne pas attirer l'attention,car chaque minute qui passe ne fait que me ramener à ma tragique destinée. Cette destinée qui me prend la vie si jeune juste parce que j'ai eu la malchance de naitre fin juillet, les choses sont mal faites n'est ce pas mon ange? Et je ne peux que saisir l'ironie de cette situation qui fait qu'un homme haïssant les moldus ait choisi un sang-mélé comme adversaire le plus dangereux... Alors dis-moi mon amour, comment pourrais-je t'avouer tout ça? Comment te dire...

_Et c'est toujours quand tu dors, _

_Que j'ai envie de te parler,_

_C'est toujours quand tu dors,_

_Que j'veux pas crever!_

Comment te dire que je n'ai aucune envie de mourir, que je suis trop jeune? Est ce que tu m'aimerai toujours si tu savais que je ne voulais pas me sacrifier pour le monde? Pourtant, une vie contre des millions, cela parait équitable non? Non, pour moi, ça ne l'est pas... Je trouve cela injuste, et je m'en veux tu sais? Parce que la simple perspective de te sauver toi devrait me donner tout mon courage mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur et de me sentir faible... Mais rassure-toi, même si je ne me sens pas heureux de courir vers la mort, Pour toi, simplement pour toi, je ne me défilerais pas et j'affronterais mon destin. Alors je vais garder le silence, même si je dois te décevoir, je sais que je te décevrais tellement plus si je te disais la vérité... Et tu vas m'en vouloir... Mais ce sera injuste car tu n'as aucune envie de savoir tous ça, comme moi j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'apprendre, la vie aurait été tellement plus simple, j'aurais pu t'aimer sans contraintes, t'offrir tous mon être au lieu de cette envelloppe morne que tu semble pourtant aimer...

_Et la nuit s'éternise,_

_Et moi j'penche comme la tour de pise,_

_Fatigué, sur un dernier dessein,_

_Encore un qui raconte que j'me sens pas bien..._

_Alors j'ai sommeil, mais j'veux pas dormir,_

_Alors je veille,_

_Je sais qu'un jour tu vas partir!_

Les nuits sont longues mon ange, tu sais? J'ai l'impression que chaque soir, je vis une éternité de plus, c'est extrèmement paradoxal tu ne trouves pas? Moi qui ne vivras même pas la moitié d'une vie... Quelquefois, comme ce soir, je me sens épuisé, mais je ne veux pas dormir, ou plutôt je ne peux pas, plus maintenant que nous partageons une chambre. Au début je m'endormai contre ton corps, je me sentais en totale sécurité tu sais, mais les cauchemars sont tenaces et je nous réveillais toutes les nuits par des cris déchirants, la tête emplis d'images de massacre, de maisons brulées, de corps mutilés... Tu essayais de me rassurer bien sur, tu me disais que tu étais la, que tout irais bien, mais je voyais ton visage horrifié, je savais que tu avais bien du mal à t'endormir après avoir été réveillé de cette façon... Et je te voyais fatiguer, manquant d'un sommeil troublé par d'horribles plaintes, les miennes. Alors un soir, je n'ai pas dormi, je voulais te laisser une nuit tranquille, pour que tu puisses rattrapper les nuits que j'avais dérangé. Et se fut une des plus belle nuit de ma vie, je t'ai regardé et tu semblais si innocent, si fragile. Depuis ce soir là, j'ai pris mon parti de ne plus dormir, de laisser un paisible sommeil t'envahir, de te laisser te réveiller plus heureux, car tu le mérites Dray... Quand je suis épuisé, comme ce soir, je dessine... Lorsque je t'ai montré un de mes dessin pour la première fois, tu t'es enthousiasmé, tu m'as dit que j'étais doué et j'ai souris, c'est vrai je dessinai bien, mais très vite tu as moins aimé mes desseins, et bientôt tu les as détesté, tu les trouvais trop sombre, trop tristes. Alors j'ai arrêté de te la montrer, et tu n'as jamais redemandé de les voir. pourtant ces desseins ne représente personne ni rien que nous conaissons, mais ils te montrent à quel point je me sens mal, et tu ne veux pas le voir, pas de cette façon, tu voudrais que je t'explique, pas que je te montre...

Tu sais Dray, je sais que tu vas me quitter...

_Parce que c'est toujours quand tu dors,_

_Que j'ai envie de te parler,_

_C'est toujours quand tu dors_

_Que moi j'dors pas!_

Peut être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais bientôt tu me quitteras, fatigué de n'avoir jamais pu briser ma carapace. Tu ne supporteras plus mes silences, tu ne voudras plus de mes secrets et tu partiras vers d'autres horizons, vers un homme heureux qui pourra te rendre heureux à son tour... Et je ne t'en veux pas mon ange, car tu mérites plus que n'importe qui d'être enfin heureux, et malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit près de moi que tu puisse trouver ce bonheur... Le pire, je crois c'est que tu m'en voudras jusqu'à ma mort prochaine pour n'avoir jamais su te dire la vérité sur moi, sur ma vie... Mais ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, tu ne veux pas savoir... J'ai vu tes regards horrifiés lorsque je cauchemardais la nuit, j'ai vue tes moues dégouttées lorsque je te montrais mes desseins, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas près à entendre mon histoire...

_Et le bleu du pt'it matin me délivre enfin, _

_Et je fume ma dernière fin(1),_

_Et c'est déjà demain..._

Mon dieu, une autre éternité vient de passer sans que je m'en sois vraiment rendu compte, les étoiles se sont presque toutes cachées et après un dernier regard sur la lune qui disparait elle-aussi, je retourne à tes cotés, sans un bruit, je ferais semblant de dormir pour que tu ne te doutes pas de mes nuits d'insomnies. Lorsque tu sens la chaleure de mon corps contre le tien, tu souris inconsciemment. Tu m'aimes encore, n'est ce pas Dray? Pourtant, je ne ressemble plus au garçon heureux dont tu es tombé amoureux... je suis devenu plus sombre, plus triste, plus terne, mai tu m'aimes encore... Tu sais, je crois que dans une autre vie, ou il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre, ou je n'aurais pa du assumer toutes ces responsabilités, oui, je crois que nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble, car j'en ai la certitude nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, et c'est bien ce qui te pousse à être encore là, non? Dray, il faut que tu partes maintenant, il faut que tu prennes ton envol, je vais bientôt mourir, et si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu me haïras encore plus de t'avoir laissé, alors s'il te plait Dray, va t'en, moi je n'aurais jamais la force de te quitter, car je t'aime sache-le, et cela pour toujours, au dela du temps et de la mort, je t'aimerais pour l'éternité...

* * *

_(1) Dans le texte original, il était écrit "Et je fume mon dernier joint", mais bon j'avoue que je voyais mal Harry Potter fumer un pétard...Donc je l'ai remplacé par fin, voilà..._

Bon Sinon rien d'autre à dire, juste vous demander de me laisser une petite rewiew si vous avez aimé, ou pas d'ailleurs...Enfin bref, ça me ferait plaisir... Voilà merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue...


End file.
